


Fun Texts

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Jack wants Kahlee to take a break.She decides to use text messages for that.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Kahlee Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fun Texts

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 21 Prompt: Sexting

Kahlee sat on the chair by her desk, enjoying the quiet calm of her office as she arranged several documents regarding the Academy.

She paused and closed her eyes, rubbing her eyes before stretching her back. The work was nearly done, but she'd been at it for too long.

_ "When will you learn to take breaks, Kahlee ?"  _ The woman said to herself.

"Beep"

A notification of a message popped up on her screen from her private messaging app. When she read who sent it, a smile unconsciously appeared on her face.

_ "Hey, baby. Got the first batch of kids doing the theory test. Aka the useless, boring shit. Got the drone watching them, and I still got half an hour before I start the real practice. Are you still doing that stuff you were doing since last night ?"  _ The message from Jack read.

Kahlee smiled as she typed her reply  _ "The theory is more important than you think, darling. Yeah, but I'm nearly done. Gonna take a break for a bit" _

_ "I suggest you take a break now. You need it"  _ Jack replied almost immediately, and before Kahlee could do anything, a message prompt with an image from Jack appeared on her screen.

Kahlee swallowed hard as she looked at the picture.

The tattooed woman was sitting in one of the stalls in the bathroom. Her jacket was open and had no shirt under it, giving Kahlee a tantalizing view that made her gasp.

_ "Wanna take a break with me ?"  _ Jack's message under the image said, smiling coyly as she placed her hand through the opening of her jacket.

"Jack, honey, I… oh, fuck" Sanders gasped as Jack sent another picture of the jacket rolling off her shoulders, the way it showed skin but enough was making it look like the hottest thing Sanders had ever seen. Kahlee bit her lip, as she began pressing her legs together, trying to control the growing warmth in her lower body.

_ "Show me something, baby"  _ Jack said, sending an animated gif of a turian holding a "show us what's good" sign, the fuzz of the signal occasionally distorting the image.

Kahlee smiled as she stood up, the camera of the monitor coming at the level of her hips, as she slowly unbuckled her pants and letting it drop, moving closer to the camera to send Jack a close look of her soaked underwear.

_ "Looks like you're happy to see me"  _ Jack said, sending another picture of her moving her hand under her pants.

_ "What would you do to me ?" _ Jack said, accompanied by a series of suggestive emojis.

_ "I'd make you eat"  _ Kahlee smiled as she turned around, sending a picture that gave Jack a full view of her ass.

_ "Fuck yeah. And then ?"  _ The tattooed woman replied moaning as she sent a pic of when she began to finger herself.

Jack moved the omnitool camera closer, sending Sanders a close up look of her 2 fingers going in and out of her as she rubbed her clit with her thumb.

_ "I wish this was you fucking me"  _ Jack wrote  _ "Going inside me, rubbing my clit like you do, telling me how you love me" _

Kahlee closed her eyes. She could almost heart it, Jack's hoarse voice speaking and panting, right into her ear.

_ "As I do that I'd pin you into the bed" Sanders replied in her text "Kissing your neck as I…" _

_ "Give me a minute, babe" _

The tattooed woman switched from the chat to the camera of one of the drones watching the room where the test of her students was taking place.

_ "Prangley! Eyes on your own datapad!"  _ She screamed, making the young man sit straight and bury his eyes in his desk.

_ "Duty is calling ?"  _

_ "Yeah. Gonna have to go back to the kids soon. _

_ "Save some of the anger and shouting for me.You drive me wild" _ Kahlee replied, sending an angry face next to a grinning devil.

_ "Oh yeah ? How about I drop by your office in a bit so you can show me how wild you get ?"  _ Jack replied, sending a picture of her smiling wickedly at the camera as she placed the 2 fingers in her tongue

Kahlee let out a short laugh as she wrote her reply  _ "It's a date" _


End file.
